Ungkapan
by synstropezia
Summary: Dimana ada peribahasa, disana ada ungkapan. Lanjutaan cerita dari PERIBAHASA SALAH PENGERTIAN


Kingdom Heart bukanlah milik saya, kecuali cerita yang saya buat ini.

Summary : Dimana ada peribahasa, disana ada ungkapan. Lanjutaan cerita dari PERIBAHASA SALAH PENGERTIAN

Tanpa terasa sudah memasuki semester II, Sora yang masuk kelas paling awal segera duduk dibarisan depan. Disana ada Riku, Namine, dan Kairi.

"Haduh, males banget masuk hari ini" Kata Sora lemas  
"Males kenapa lu Sora?" Tanya Riku  
"Aku tuh males karena jam pel pertama ituuu Bahasa Indonesia"  
"Iya, ya, hampir lupa gw"  
"Pak Xemnas lagi…."  
"Udah Namine sabar aja" Kairi mengatakannya dengan santai  
"Pengen buru-buru kelas 6 gw teh"  
"Gw juga kali" Kata Kairi

Lalu Ventus dan Roxas pun masuk kelas, mereka melihat wajah keempat sahabat mereka sangat lemas. Kayak ga tidur selama 3 hari.

"Eh, lu semua kenapa?" Tanya Ventus  
"Ini lho, tentang Pak Xemnas"  
"Kenapa sama si pak Xemnas?" Tanya Roxas  
"Ga inget kamu, pas semester satu belajar peribahasa? Kita dimarahi abis-abisaan"  
"Iya, gw hampir lupa" Ventus dan Roxas mengatakannya barengaan.

Bel sudah berbunyi, rasanya mereka berenam sudah sangat ketakutaan seperti berada di kuburan. Pak Xemnas datang dengan gagahnya seperti ksatria di medan perang, Ventus langsung memberi salam.

"Selamat pagi, ceu" Ngikutiin gaya upin-ipin  
"Selamat pagi ceu"  
"Bapa ini Pa guru, bukan bu guru, ulangi lagi!"  
"Beri salam"  
"Wilujeung enjing pa"  
"Bapa ini guru Indo, bukan Sunda, ulangi!"  
"Beri salam"  
"Selamat pagi pak"  
"Gitu dong baru bener"

Semua murid kembali duduk ditempat masing-masing, dan pak Xemnaspun mulai menjelaskan tentang materi Indo di semester 2.

"Di semester satu, kita telah belajar peribahasa. Sekarang dihari pertama ini, kita akan belajar ungkapan, kalau tidak salah dulu saat hari terakhir belajar Indo kita sudah membahas ungkapan"  
"_Apa lagi itu? Kayanya lom pernah dibahas?" Kata Ventus dalam hati_

"Sekarang bapa akan memberi pertanyaan pada Ventus, Ventus apa arti ungkapan besar kepala?"

Ventus berpikir sebentar dan dengan percaya diri dia menjawab.

"Maksudnya itu, kepalanya sebesar semangka, kan semangka itu besar pak"  
"Bukan, bukan! bapa tidak percaya kamu rangking satu padahal nilai Indomu itu 68, saat semester satu kamu juga sama, sekarang bapa akan memberikan pertanyaan pada Kairi. Apa arti ungkapan panjang tangan?"  
"Mungkin tangannya itu sepanjang galah kali ya, kan galah itu panjang"

Pak Xemnas sudah mulai kesal, dia mengelus-ngelus dadanya supaya dia sabar. Lalu Pak Xemnas memberi pertanyaan pada Sora.

"Sora, apa arti ungkapan umur panjang?"  
"Bapa mah kalau dijelasiin ntar marah, saya tulis dipapan tulis deh"  
"Ya sudah, ini spidolnya"

Di papan tulis, Sora menulis angka 48.

"Berikan penjelasaan" Suruh Pak Xemnas  
"Ini penjelasannya, kan bapa bertanya arti ungkapan umur panjang, dan saya menulis angka 48 disini, saya akan menambakan 10 angka dibelakang 8, dan jadilah 488888888888, itu kan panjang pak"  
"BUKAN ITU MAKSUDNYAAAAA!"

Semua murid sudah ketakutaan, tetapi ketakutan mereka mereda karena Pak Xemnas sudah tenang kembali.

"Bapa akan bertanya pada Roxas, apa arti ungkapan busuk hati?"  
"Hatinya sudah busuk pak, ga diawetin sih pake formalin jadi busuk deh"  
"EMANG MAYAT?!"

Sekelas hanya bias tertawa mendengar jawaban Roxas, sedangkan Pak Xemnas kepalanya sudah panas seperti teko mendidih. Pak Xemnas kembali mengelus dadanya dan bertanya pada Namine.

"Namine, apa arti ungkapan tebal muka?"  
"Artinya itu mukanya ada 100 lapis Pak, kan tebel, kayak tango"  
"BUKAN! BAPA TIDAK PERCAYA NILAI INDOMU 98 TETAPI JAWABANNYA NGACONYA SETENGAH MATI!"

Pak Xemnaspun bertanya pada Riku, murid yang masuk rangking 10 besar.

"Baiklah, Riku apa arti ungkapan tinggi hati?"  
"Hatinya itu setinggi menara eiffle pak, pasti jawaban saya benar"  
"BENAR DARI HONGKONG"

Pak Xemnas sudah kehabisaan kesabaran, akhirnya pak Xemnas memberi pertanyaan pada murid baru, yaitu Axel.

"Axel, apa artinya naik kuda lumping?"  
"Sebentar pak"

Axel mengambil sebuah kuda lumping mainan lalu menaikinya.

"Ini Pak maksudnya, saya benar kan?"

Kepala Pak Xemnas sudah panas, lalu Pak Xemnas langsung pingsan. Ventus melihat Pak Xemnas dan segera membawanya ke UKS ditemani Namine.

"Aduh ,Pak Xemnas kayak di semester satu dulu"  
"Gimana Pak Xemnas?" Tanya Namine  
"Ga tau, kepalanya panas, kita bawa ke dapur yuk"  
"Buat apa?"

Ventus langsung menyelinap masuk ke dapur dan membuka freezer, kepala Pak Xemnaspun langsung dimasukkan ke dalam freezer.

"WOY DINGIN BANGET?!" Teriak Pak Xemnas  
"Iya soalnya kepala bapa saya masukiin ke freezer, sekarang kepala bapa pasti udah dingin"  
"KEPALA BAPA MALAH TAMBAH PANASSSSS!"

Pak Xemnas langsung pergi meninggalkan Ventus dan Namine dan pergi ke ruang kepala sekolah.

"Pak kepala sekolah"  
"Apa? Kamu itu tidak ketok pintu dulu"  
"Pak saya mau berhenti jadi guru disini, saya bisa gila!"  
"Padahal kinerjamu bagus, dan semua murid dikelasmu itu pintar-pintar"  
"Itu tahun lalu, sekarang bodoh semua sudahlah pak saya mau ke RSJ dulu"  
"Ya sudah sampai jumpa"

Pak Xemnaspun keluar dari sekolah dan langsung jadi pasien RSJ. Sedangkan Ventus dan Namine kembali ke kelas tanpa peduli apapun. Akhir yang aneh.

Tamat…

A/N : Maaf banget ya kalau ga lucu, RnR :D


End file.
